


Looking Back I Could Have Played It Differently

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke wonders what she could have done differently to save Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back I Could Have Played It Differently

Brooke had gone over and over the last few days in her mind, wondering what she could have done differently, if there was any way she could have known. That card with the tequila that was signed in Jake’s name that she’d just thrown out – if she’d looked harder would she have noticed that the handwriting wasn’t his? Let’s face it, it wasn’t like him to just leave a bottle on the doorstep and not come to a party. Or those texts that were coming from his phone – had there been any clues in them that should have told her they weren’t written by Jake? They’d had that fight right before he died, and she was still pissed at him…she’d even said to their friends it was weird, but she hadn’t tried to look into it any further.

She couldn’t understand it. Piper was dead. Brandon James was dead. Why would anyone want to go after Jake? For one moment, she even found herself suspicious of her father and whether he could have any possible involvement. She’d dismissed that idea in the end – for one thing, her father had been the one who’d pushed her into that whole stupid Lady of the Lake thing and he wouldn’t have ruined it by making her into Carrie. Then she was disturbed to realise that the only thing that had stopped her from suspecting her father was the fact that he wouldn’t have gone about it that way. What kind of person was he, what kind of family were they, that she could even have thought that? Then she worked out the times and realised Jake must have been already dead by the time she came clean to her father about their relationship anyway, so what possible reason could he have had? The blackmail thing with Will was long since over, he wouldn’t have killed Jake over that. But the alternative, that there was a new killer in town, that was even worse to think about.

If Brooke had agreed to come clean to her father earlier, if she hadn’t taken offence to that comment about her liking the secrecy of the relationship and thought back to Branson, would Jake still be alive today? She would never know. Or if Sheriff Acosta had taken her missing persons report seriously any sooner, or if anyone had taken Noah seriously every time he started talking about Piper’s supposed accomplice?

Stavo had tried to talk to Brooke afterwards, but she didn’t want to know. Initially, that had been out of guilt about the fact that she’d gone on that double date with him, Noah and Zoe not knowing what had happened to Jake, that she had started seeing him as more than just the weird new guy. Noah liked him, that had to count for something, right, he couldn’t be that bad? Then when she’d thought back to Kieran’s party, she’d started wondering about him more. Stavo was the only person present who’d admitted to any knowledge of that drug that had been in the tequila, the only one who had any idea of the after effects. And he’d seemed the least affected by it. Had Stavo even drunk any at all? It would have been easy enough to pull that off. Then there were those pictures Audrey said she’d seen of them all, with that one of Emma covered in blood…and that whole weird conversation she’d had with him, that one where he’d given the Lakewood Six a ranking. Jake had been #6, and he had been first, could Stavo’s list even have been a target list?

Sheriff Acosta would never take that seriously. Stavo was his son, after all. But even if it were to turn out that he were totally innocent, (which Brooke doubted) she couldn’t go back to him after all. It had been Jake she loved all along. But he was gone, she’d failed him, and she could never forgive herself.


End file.
